Change For The Better
by Simple Ali
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both outcasts at school and they both like the same girl but between rejection and a kiss shared between the boys. Three years later they can't help but believe they both changed for the better. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"H-hey, S-sakura chan..." Naruto Uzumaki approached her and her friend Ino slowly. Sakura took all of him in from his matted brown shoulder length hair, his artificially brown eyes,pale skin, those weird symmetrical whisker marks all the way down to his scruffy clothes. He had this gloomy aura around him which made everyone want to ignore him, this was okay with him because he ignored majority of the school except Sakura and Sasuke, he was in love with Sakura and he didn't care if the whole school knew that. Sakura sighed she had to deal with this guy one time too many.

"What do you want Naruto?" She asked completely exasperated. He blushed an impressive shade and shakily handed her a love letter , the letter was pink and full of hand drawn and colored hearts and it smelt like roses. Both Sakura and Ino were surprised with the amount of effort he seemed to put into this.

"Er...Thank you" She hesitantly took it from him. Then she walked off with Ino laughing.

"He's so weird" Ino whispered.

"He creeps me out" She whispered back looking at the letter in her hand.

"What are you gonna do with the let..." Ino was interrupted by the sound of the letter tearing to shreds.

"Who does that stupid ugly freak think he is?"

"That was mean Sakura" Ino honestly felt sorry for him, she could see how much work he put into that.

"Good morning Sakura chan" Both girls looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha. He was fat, with really pale skin and eyes and hair really dark. "Not another one" Sakura whispered.

"What was that?" He asked tilting his head to the side

"Nothing!" She shouted quickly.

"Okay, I just wanted to..." He reached into his pocket but stopped when he saw the torn pieces of the letter in her hand.

"What did you want Sasuke?"

"I wanted to know if you saw Naruto on the way"

"I passed him around that corner." He bowed and mumbled a hurried thank you before rushing off.

 _'That was definitely a love letter, if she already tore one why would she accept mine?'_ Sasuke thought as he held his head down running away only to bump into Naruto.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked hugging him protectively

"Yeah I'm fine, let's head to class"

"I gave Sakura a love letter today" Sasuke stopped walking has the memory of a torn letter came back to him. "hn"

"What's that supposed to mean teme"

"Dobe, girls like her wants nothing to do with boys like us"

"Who are you calling a dobe, I'm not as stupid as I..." He stopped mid-sentence to sniff the air "Do you smell that?"

"I'm not an animal"

"Smells like roses," Naruto ignored his comment in favour of checking the bin "I knew it"

"Naruto..." Sasuke watched the fast movement of Naruto's shoulders as his breathing increased until he collapsed "Naruto!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto woke up he was in the nurse's office. He was not surprised in fact it was common for him to be here since he was a sickly child.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked from the chair beside his bed.

"Better" He answered simply, reaching up to remove his contact lenses which hides the true colors of his eyes a breathtaking blue, Naruto really hated the color of his eyes because it reminds him of his father and he really hated his father. Sasuke handed him a bottle of water which he gladly accepted. "How long was I unconscious?"

"For about three periods" Sasuke said while trying to push Naruto back unto the bed. "You need to rest Naruto"

"I'm going home"

"I'm coming with you" Sasuke said quickly.

" No, I'll be fine" Sasuke grabbed his arm, wrapping his chubby fingers around his arm tightly. Naruto was so thin that Sasuke grip literally circled his entire arm.

" let go you're hurting me" Naruto said as he tried to pull out of Sasuke's grip effectively pulling Sasuke onto him, more likely onto his lips. They stayed like that, in liplock for about a minute before Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"What was that for Sasuke teme!" He licked off his lips unconsciously since the only thing that was on his mind was the fact that his best friend kissed him.

"You're acting like it was a good kiss dobe" Sasuke said nonchalantly even though there was an obvious blush on his face.

"What did you say fatfuck?" A direct jibe to Sasuke's weight.

"Sakura wouldn't want someone who can't kiss" Sasuke said haughtily, but his smug expression was wiped off when he saw the look on Naruto's face. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and..."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chubby cheeks and pinched them.

"Owie!" Sasuke wailed trying to pry off Naruto's fingers but Naruto effectively flipped them over so that he was straddling Sasuke.

"What did you say you stupid, greedy motherfucker?"

"I didn't mean it like that, dobe!" Sasuke shouted desperately tears gathering at the corner of eyes. Naruto let go of his cheek and rested his hands to the side of Sasuke's head. "It's just that a girl like Sakura doesn't want anything to do with guys like us"

"She didn't have to be a bitch about it, if she didn't want my confession she could've just refuse the letter" Sasuke pulls a letter from his pocket "What's that?"

"I wrote a letter for Sakura too" Naruto read through it quickly then crushed it and threw it over his shoulder "What was that..."

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut when Naruto leaned in closer to him

"Can I kiss you again?" Sasuke's face exploded red "Just to prove that I'm not a terrible kisser"

Sasuke just nodded his head and clenched his eyes tightly shut waiting for the kiss, when Naruto's lips touched his, he started to feel lightheaded Naruto tried to push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth but Sasuke shook his head and pushed at Naruto's chest.

"You're acting like you've never been kissed before" Naruto smirked

"Obviously not" Sasuke said "I'm only thirteen after all"

"Thirteen year olds gets kissed all the time Sasuke"

"Who was your first kiss?" Naruto's face darkened and he slid off of Sasuke's lap

"None of your business" He said, Sasuke looked down on his lap, tears welling up "You coming or not?"

"Where are you going?"

"I already told you I'm going home" Naruto held out his hands for him "You told me you were going to come with me"

Sasuke took his hand and then the were on their way to Naruto's house "Do you want a sugar pop, dobe"

"Sure teme" Naruto took the lolipop and put it in his mouth.

"Naruto, will we be together like this forever?" Sasuke asked shyly

"Of course, I promise "

Three years later Sasuke would look back on this promise that Naruto made to him and the only thing he could say was

"hn, what a lying dobe"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late chapter, but I was studying for an exam and I just got the chance to update this story.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Today when Sasuke went to school he was surprised that none of the girls paid him any mind, not even Sakura who did a complete one eighty and became one of his biggest fans. He might have found his fangirls annoying but he can't help but become annoyed when they didn't pay any attention to him. But today every girl in the school had a magazine in their hands practically drooling over the boy on the cover page, he had bright blond hair which could be easily compared to the sun, beautifully tanned skin almost flawless with the exception of familiar whisker like scars and the most intense blue eyes which gave Sasuke a feeling of recognition.

"I heard that Namikaze same will be coming to our." Said one of the girls

"Isn't he just sexy?" Sakura said "I hope Namikaze sama will be in my class"

"No fair billboard brows, you already have Sasuke kun" Ino shouted

"It's not like any of them would be interested in you, Ino pig!" Sakura retorted, soon after a stupid screeching battle would begin between the two girls, which has Sasuke wincing and wondering what he ever saw in her.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura screeched when she spotted him "Don't worry about Namikaze sama, you're still my favourite"

Sasuke merely casted her a glance "hn" he mumbled and walked away, he could here the voices of the girls discussing how cute and cool he was and he couldn't stop the smirk which crawled unto his lips.

When Sasuke sat down in his new homeroom, he was literally counting away the seconds in his head hoping this Namikaze person wouldn't be in his class, even though it might be nice if all the girl's attention wasn't on him for a change.

"Sasuke kun!" Sasuke nearly smashed his head in the desk when he heard Sakura's voice "We're in the same class again this year!"

"hn" Was Sasuke's reply before he tuned her out. His mind drifted back to his childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

 _"Naruto, will we be together like this forever?" Sasuke asked shyly_

 _"Of course, I promise "_

"Hn, what a lying dobe

Sasuke was interrupted by the sound of all the girls screaming excitedly. Sasuke turned to Kiba who was sitting next to him.

"What are they screaming for!"

"Namikaze probably just arrived, honestly I don't see what's so great about that guy" Sakura heard him and she took offense to what Kiba said.

"You don't understand anything about Namikaze sama you stupid dog"

"So do you understand this guy you've never seen before?"

"He's one of the hottest male models out there and he's our age, people don't need to know much when they are in love"

"For someone who's very smart, you're actually very stupid Sakura" Kiba said with a finality which showed that he didn't want to hear anything else from her, she just huffed and walked away.

"I hate that girl" Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it" Kiba answered

Just then the door opened and a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks stepped in with a smile on his face which somehow didn't quite reach his eyes, he had the first two buttons opened revealing an orange shirt under and pants so tight he was basically suffocating. All the girls started to crowd around him but he easily pushed through them with practiced ease with that damned fake smile on his face, he reminded Sasuke of his cousin Sai and it freaked him out. He stopped right in front of Sasuke's desk with a strange glint in his eyes, like he was checking him whole class got quiet from the tension between the two boys.

"You look familiar" Namikaze started "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke answered not missing the way Namikaze's eyes lighted up when he heard his name

"Sasuke is that really you" He grabbed Sasuke's hands in his "It's been three years"

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked

"It's me Naruto Uzumaki but I changed my last name to Namikaze!" Naruto rambled on "Oh my god, you're so thin and hot..."

Sasuke stopped listening to him ramble from the moment he heard his name, desperately trying to compare the Naruto from three years ago to the Naruto now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had to admit that he actually missed his best friend, but this new version of Naruto was down right clingy and annoying, he was just as bad as all of his fangirls no in fact he is much worst. Unlike his fans, Naruto has an all access pass to the bathroom and for some reason he always had to go whenever Sasuke wants to go, he even uses the urinal next to Sasuke even when the others are free.

"Here comes your boyfriend." Kiba said jokingly to Sasuke, when Naruto entered the class and briskly made his way over to him. Sasuke shot Kiba a brief but deadly glare that made him start to sweat. "I'm sorry, gosh!"

"Good morning guys!" Naruto said loudly, standing directly in front of Sasuke's desk, Kiba released a sigh of relief when the intensity of Sasuke's gaze was diverted away from him to Naruto.

"hn" Sasuke said in response.

"You're such a teme!" Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to rant "hn is not in the dictionary..."

Sasuke simply tuned him out in favor of observing his appearance. He had to admit that Naruto was really good looking, he used to always wear his bangs in his face maybe as a way to cover his whisker scars, but now his bangs are cut short enough to frame his face and his scars are on full display for the world to see and his eyes that he used to always where contact lenses to cover because he claimed that they looked too much like his father's were also uncovered and shining with excited or was it mischief, Sasuke wasn't really sure because he doesn't really stare in people's faces very often, into he doesn't stare in anyone's face at all so why was he staring at this dobe's face.

"...Did you hear what I said?" Naruto asked suddenly, pushing his face close to Sasuke's, so close that Sasuke was pulled from his reverie by Naruto's warm breath fanning against his face. Sasuke was surprised but he played it out off with a simple...

"hn..."

"At least you understand" Naruto pouted, then he took a seat and he didn't look at Sasuke for the rest of the class.

Naruto avoided him for the rest of the day, which was really considering the fact that Naruto seemed to be an extension of him during the entire week due to how clingy he was. 'Maybe it was about what he was trying to tell me this morning.'

Sasuke considered asking Naruto what was wrong but he reasoned with himself that he liked being alone, besides Naruto was loud and annoying and he thought he was better off without him. He was just about to talk to Naruto when he was about to see pass him in the hallway, when Sakura pounced on him thus allowing his prey to escape.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked his tone hinting at how annoyed he was and it make Sakura wither a little but not enough to actually let go of him.

"I hope you're not jealous Sasuke kun" She asked batting her eyelashes at him, he did not find it cute in fact he wanted to punch her but he thought better of it.

"Why would I be jealous?" He asked while he shrugged his hand from her grasp.

"Because everyone was talking about the fact that me and Namikaze sama is going out" She lookend him straight in the eyes "I didn't want to do it, because you're the only one I love Sasuke, but if I didn't go out with him my friends would start to look down in me for turning him down..."

"Why would I care?" Sasuke asked walking in the same direction Naruto went in.

Naruto was just zipping up his pants when he was pushed into the wall by an angry Sasuke.

"Dude what the fuck?" Naruto asked

"What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Then he gestured to the pipe "Can I at least wash my hands?"

"Why are you dating Sakura?"

Naruto simply stared at him and raise an eyebrow "You're kidding me" He slapped Sasuke hands off of him and walked over to the pipes to wash his hand then he took some tissues to wipe his hand before looking Sasuke in the eyes "I would never date Sakura, in fact I sincerely hate her."

"Then why...?"

"She just said she wanted to talk to me alone so she invited me to a diner downtown" He threw away the tissue after wiping his hands "But please tell me something..."

Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes that were shining with something which Sasuke is now able to identify as mischief. "Are you jealous, Sa-su-me kuuuuun?"

"What?" Sasuke blushed at the way Naruto said his name.

"Are you jealous of me for going out with Sakura" Then Naruto smiled a smile that had Sasuke shivering in fear "Or are you jealous of Sakura for going out with me?"

He stepped out of the bathroom leaving Sasuke alone to really think about what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke just couldn't concentrate on anything after Naruto's admission about going out with Sakura, all he did was stare, well it was more like a glare at their backs.

Sakura was whispering fervently to her friends while Naruto was simply staring out the window like he didn't have a care in the other world and it irked Sasuke.

Sakura scooted her chair closer to Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes hardened at the closeness, Sasuke wasn't sure what she was saying to him but she was really animated, twirling her hair around her finger and whatnot and Naruto was actually responding to her smiling slightly, speaking low enough for her ears to here and even making her blush.

'Does he still have feelings for her." Sasuke wondered briefly. 'What an idiot.'

But no matter how much he tried he couldn't help but look at them, they disgusted him, seeing Naruto wrapped around Sakura's finger made his stomach twist in disgust... 'It had to be disgust' Sasuke thought.'I couldn't possibly be jealous, not because he was my childhood friend but he hardly spent any time with me at all since he and Sakura were presumably going out, that couldn't be because Naruto didn't like her anymore, right?

After school Sasuke could only sit and watch Sakura bounce to her feet and pull Naruto by his hand out the classroom door, speaking loudly in order to get the other girls jealous, he sat there so long that he was able to see them walk hand in hand towards the school gate through the window.

He held his breath and waited, because when Naruto left school he should turn immediately left so that he could go home, so here was Sasuke waiting with bated breath for Naruto to choose his path, either turn left and go home or turn right and go with Sakura. He turned right.

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled and ran after them in order to not lose sight of them.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura squealed "Imagine me, going out with Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto chuckled and led her to a seat in the little café they found downtown, they've been walking around aimlessly for about an hour and just talking, well Sakura was talking Naruto was too busy watching a certain raven from the corner of his eyes and answering her with an noncommittal grunt when she seemed like she was asking a question.

"What would you like to eat, love?" Naruto almost gagged squeezing that word out.

"Strawberry cheese cake sounds delicious and maybe a cup of tea." She pondered with a manicured finger tapping her chin. "Yeah, I guess that's it."

Naruto reached into his pocket, but his hand came back empty, reached into his other pocket until he started to pat down himself, with a panicked expression on his face, that was obviously fake acting like he was looking for his wallet.

"It seems that I left my wallet, we'll have to do a rain check." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"N-no, I'll pay, what do you want?"

When Naruto grinned at her she somehow knew deep down that he was going to burn through her wallet

Sasuke was appalled by Naruto's appetite, but he was also glad that at least this much hasn't changes. But what confused Sasuke was that at one minute everything was okay with Naruto and Sakura but all of a sudden there was this unmistakable tension, that he couldn't help but to wonder how it would turn out. He paid attention to the smirk on Naruto's face and to the complete annoyance on Sakura's face until the tension broke and Sakura threw her remaining tea I'm Naruto's face and walked out.

"Well that escalated quickly." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

When Naruto finished eating he looked up at Sakura, who stared back at him with wide eyes, completely surprised at the amount of food that Naruto was able to put away in no time.

He grinned and reached across the table to take her hands, she smiled back at him completely forgetting about his huge appetite.

"I used to always dream about holding your hands like this." Naruto said with a distant look in his eyes.

"I think I liked you since the first moment I saw you Naruto." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"You remembered the first time you saw me?" Naruto said, a strange light appearing in his eyes.

"Of course, it was the start of middle school and you had the seat right next to me!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah and as soon as I sat next to you, you traded seats with Sasuke because I was oh so annoying." Naruto's grip on her hands tightened. "I always wondered what I did to you back then."

"Naruto kun..." Sakura started to feel scared.

"Oh remember the time I wrote you a love letter?" Naruto looked dead on her eyes. "Did you read it?"

"I..."

"Of course you didn't." He released her hands and leaned back on his chair. "Even your precious Sasuke kun wrote a love letter from you"

"Naruto where is this coming from?"

"I guess I just got tired of you, that's all." Sakura gained an annoyed look in her face at Naruto's admission. "I can't believe that you would sleep with a guy who only went on one date with you, is it because I'm rich or handsome, I can't believe you're so superficial. The things people do to be popular"

Naruto anticipated Sakura's next action , he actually expected a slap to the face but splashing him in the face with her tea wasn't ruled out of all the possibilities. He watched her with a smirk as she stomped out the café, anticipating her course of action at his 'betrayal' at least now she knew what it felt like to have her heart broken, even though he doubted that her heart was into it in the first place.

'At least she had to walk he since I used up all of her money buying all this food."

He didn't even look up when Sasuke sat right in front of him and tossed a napkin in his laps, he took it wordlessly and bega to wipe his face as best as he can.

"What did you say to her?"

"Everything!" Naruto replied happily.

"If you're hungry choose any thing off the menu" The he pulled out a wallet from somewhere in his clothes, then he winked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Naruto was nowhere to be seen and all Sasuke could wonder was what the hell he was up to.

"Yo Kiba, have you seen Naruto around?" Sasuke interrupted the other guys who were talking about only god knows what, Sasuke never really cared.

"Didn't he and Sakura went out yesterday, maybe they're still having fun" Kiba answered with a suggestive smirk. "Because Sakura isn't here either"

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke said turning around in his seat. He clearly understood why Sakura wasn't at school, because Naruto was mean to her yesterday and Sakura can be a little overdramatic, but what could be an excuse for Naruto. Instead of over thinking it Sasuke deemed it as something he didn't really care about and placed it at the back of his mind.

The only reason Sasuke would claim that he missed Naruto right now, was because the fangirls seemed extra ferocious today, maybe it was due to the fact that all of their attention were solely focused on Naruto for the past week, but right now all the girls wanted a piece of their precious Sasuke kun.

Sasuke couldn't wait until school ended, he literally had enough of it to serve him a lifetime, he had never felt this stressed out before, so just imagine his surprise when he got home to see Naruto sitting on his doorstep, dressed in a gray jogging pants with an orange pullover sweater and his head resting on his knees.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto lifted his head to look Sasuke in the eyes, Sasuke realized that Naruto had some dark bags under his eyes but he now knew that when dealing with Naruto it's best not to mention his welfare, he'd just get even more annoying.

"Good to see you too, teme." Naruto said with a smirk as he got up, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pullover and strolled over to Sasuke. "But if you must know, I was just jogging, I saw your house and I thought I might stop by."

"You weren't at school today, but you seem fine right now" Sasuke moved to open the door. He opened the door quickly so that he could rush in and slam the door on Naruto, but Naruto simply put his foot at the door to stop it from closing all the way before yanking it open and stepping in, then closing it behind him like he was actually invited into the house. "I didn't invite you in here!"

"I have a job to do, so I'm not gonna be at school everyday" Naruto said completely ignoring what Sasuke said. "Can I have a bottle of water, please?"

Sasuke could only glare at him, but nonetheless he retrieved the bottle for him and threw it at his head, but Naruto simply caught it like it was nothing and took a large swallow before slamming the bottle on the counter causing some of it spill over, while making a contented sound which caused Sasuke to glare more than he was already glaring.

"What the hell are you actually doing here?" Sasuke growled. Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke's kitchen window and stealthily peered outside before beckoning him over.

"Look over by that wall over that wall over there and tell me who you see."

"Is that Sakura?" Sasuke asked taking in the appearance of his classmate, now dressed in a full black bodysuit like some sort of spy, with huge glasses hiding her green eyes, but alas she did nothing to hide her uncommon hair. "Now she knows where I live, you asshole, why did you lead her here?"

"Calm down, she knows where I live too, she's been following me since yesterday." Naruto said dismissively, while walking away from the window leaving Sasuke to continue staring at Sakura, trying her best not to seem suspicious to every passerby

"That still doesn't give you any right to lead her here!"

"Sasuke stop paying so much attention to her!" Naruto whine. "I came over here to hang out with you, so pay attention to me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, when he was about to turn around he felt Naruto's lips attach themselves to his neck.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it feel like?" He continued to suck until he reached a certain spot that actually had Sasuke reacting to him, to his surprise he flipped so he was the one pinned while Sasuke now started to attack his neck, he could only give an appreciative groan. "mmm, Sasuke."

Sasuke was actually enjoying the sounds coming out of Naruto's mouth. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's thighs so that Naruto was able to wrap his legs around his waist then he proceeded to grind into the blonde eliciting the most beautiful moans.

"You're way too responsive" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears while nibbling it gently "Seems like you're way too used to this"

Sasuke didn't give Naruto any chance to answer since he continued to attack Naruto with a new fervor, Sasuke was so into it that when he spotted the flash of pink just outside his window he didn't pay it much mind until he remembered that Sakura followed Naruto to his house.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him in favour of checking outside only to see Sakura running away skillfully dodging each obstacle in her way, Naruto started laughing.

"Was that Sakura?" Naruto asked "What the hell is she up to?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto outside and glared at him. " Goodbye Naruto" He said sarcastically.

"What, no goodbye kiss?"

"Fuck off" Sasuke said while rolling his eyes and slamming the door in his face.

"What a bastard." Naruto whispered, walking away. He didn't get far before he stopped and trace his fingers along his now hicky covered neck, blushing "He might have been a little rough, but it felt better than anything anyone else as ever done to me."

He got a sad look in his eyes ad he turned around to look at Sasuke's house before jogging away. But unbeknownst to him Sasuke was staring out his window right at him and as Naruto turned away a left, he felt himself slide down the wall. He grabbed a handful of his raven hair and tugged it.

"What have I done?" As the memory flashed through his head he had to fight hard in order to calm the incoming blush "Now that idiot will never leave me alone and just what is Sakura up to!"


End file.
